


My girl

by guessmaybeyouknow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessmaybeyouknow/pseuds/guessmaybeyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you do not know whom to paint for art class and end up using your crush as the subject. Getting closer to each other as thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My girl

Pen scraped on paper. Lines were drawn. Black on white. With grey shadows adding more effect. Small hands changing pencils. Brushing red fiery curls aside. Slowly the artist made process and you could recognize that the lines formed a face. Before more details could be enclosed through a voice broke the working silence "That is class for today. Have a nice weekend and homework is to draw a portrait of a person. Family or Friend. And please also bring a picture, so that I may compare." 

Students began to pack their stuff. Smiling cause of the starting weekend. Already picturing themself by dozen of fun things to do. Forgetting the stress of college for a bit. Clary also put her drawing material and her notebook, which was a gift from her friend Izzy away in her black bag.

Standing up and stretching while saying goodbye to her classmates. The redhead shouldered her bag and made her way to the front entrance of the art and music college she attended to meet up with her neighbour and childhood friend Simon. Maybe he had an idea whom she could draw. Her mother was an artist herself, so she did not really wanted to use her as a subject. Her mother was so much better than her and the result would be probably just embarrassing. Luke, her step-dad was busy with work as he had just gotten a new difficult case. So the question remained. 

Carefully stepping down the stairs by the front entrance, she looked around for her brown haired friend. There she spotted glasses and a nerdy T-Shirt. Simon stood next to Maureen and probably just told her about the next concert his band would have. Clary just put her hands on his shoulders and said " Guess?"  
"My biggest fan?" "Nah, it is just me your best friend." "Just let me tell Maureen about the concert this Saturday and we can go."  
She nodded and smiled at the other girl, but was not really listening. More concerned about her homework, because she needed good grades to keep her scholarship and Mrs. Hayder was a strict teacher. 

After a few minutes Simon waved farewell to Maureen and they began to walk home.  
"So how was your day, Clary ?" asked the bespectacled boy. "It was fine. Mr. Adams was grumpy as always through and the old crow Hayder gave us homework over the weekend. And your day ?" she answerd while she untied her now messy ponytail.  
"Long it was just long. I am glad when I am home. Almost bumped into this mexican guy again, but luckily this time I caught my balance before. So embarrassing last time. No homework is a plus tho." Simon responed " What do you need to do ?" 

"We need to paint a whole portrait over the weekend. So I just gonna do it in black and white which style I kinda like. Although I do not know whom I shall draw."  
" What about your mom or Luke ?" the nerd suggest while coming to halt at a red light.  
"They are both busy. So do you have any other ideas ?"  
"Well, I am not a model certainly and am busy with the concert. Good question. If you ask Jace he would just even get more arrogant." Simon rolled his eyes and Clary just needed to laugh before answering " Yeah and I do not know if he could sit still so long. Alec would probably just say no. He would be a great subject tho." 

" Magnus would love the attenion, I bet. Maybe you could use him ?"  
"That is actually a good idea, but he is out of town this weekend remember? Magnus is visiting a friend or so."  
"How about Isabelle then ? You guys are always together. Besides me she is your best friend, I think she would love to help you out." 

"Yeah, I guess she would..." Clary mumbled thinking. Izzy was just gorgeous. With a beautiful subject like that, she could sure impress the old hag Mrs. Hayder.  
Furthermore any excuse to stare at her black haired friend was a good one. It was not like she had a crush on Isabelle or so, but as an artist she surely can appreciate beauty. Okay, whom was she kidding.  
"So Simon the hero solves another problem." the boy beside her joked and did a victory sign.  
She just laughed about his antics. "So when does your concert starts ?"  
"I knew you would come, biggest fan. Around 9pm."

"See you than!" she winked at him as he unlocked his door and promptly was greeted by his mother. His real biggest fan.  
The redhead reached in her pocket, as soon as she would ask Izzy the sooner she could start.  
Along side her keys she fished for her mobile.  
So just waiting now. 

Right at the moment as she reached her room her phone vibrated, indicating a new message.  
"Yeah, sure. Just tell me when you have time xoxo." the artist read aloud and just did a little happy dance. Time, the next question.  
Tomorrow evening was the concert and sunday would definitely not suffice in drawing a whole portrait with all the other homework she still needed to do and probably sleeping long.  
So she just texted " This evening or tomorrow would be great, if that is okay ? And thank you so much xx" 

"No problem, darling. How about we start this evening and than you can stay at my place in case we still need to finish it ? xoxo " 

" Thanks that is a great idea , cause I need a good grade on this. Can I come over at like 7pm ? Gonna bring pizza." 

 

At 6.55 pm Clary , balancing pizza boxes in one hand, waited for Izzy to open the door, after she had mastered the act of pressing the door bell. But instead of seeing Isabelle, her brother Alec stood there with a confused but brooding look after noticing Clary. "Hi, Giant... gonna help me?" He began to smile, at first they did not get along well, but after awhile they became good friends kinda " Well, not anyone can be as tiny as you ." he teased and grabbed the pizza boxes from her.  
" You are just tall." the redhead pouted and left her shoes at the entrance.  
"Whatever. Izzy, Clary is here and she has pizza! Come down!" 

Just a few seconds later they heard high heels walking down the stairs. " So what are you doing here, Clary ?" Alec asked while stealing a slice of pizza. "Good I bought two boxes if you gonna eat with us."  
"Well, Mom, Dad and Max are visting somewhere and Jace is out with friends. And I do not wanna cook for one person. So you did not answer my question."

" She is here to paint me, dear brother." Isabelle winked at Clary while stepping into the kitchen aswell.  
" For art class..." the artist explained mumbling while blushing a bit.  
"Oh , I see. Finally someone who does their homework." Alec raised his brow " So the pizza is payment?"  
"Nah, she brought pizza cause she just knows I love pizza so much and she loves me so much." Izzy joked while leaning down to hug Clary from behind who was sitting across Alec.  
The artist inhaled the other girl smelled so good, just like roses but also something spicy, but she could not decide what. 

So she just giggled" Well, everyone loves you. Although I like pizza too."  
"Okay, you two I am just gonna take this second box and be in my room. Do not be too loud. Some people wanna work."  
"He just wants to write with Magnus." the dark haired girl whispered to Clary.  
Hot breath tingling Clary's ear. This was just Isabelle. Her friend right? Her gorgeous friend, she maybe crushing on since this one birthday party a few months ago.  
Since Izzy came in this beautiful silver dress and pulling her to the dancefloor. 

"Come on, darling let's take these upstairs and you can start." the taller girl said and took Clary's hand and the pizza box.  
"So do you have an idea how you want me yet ?" " Ehm what ?" Clary mumbled while blushing so that her face matched her hair.  
"For the portrait ?" Izzy reminded her while closing the door to her room.  
"Oh yeah, right but let's eat first or it will be cold."  
"Do you need a picture or so aswell ?"  
"Yeah, just let me take one with my phone, I can print it at home."  
The taller girl placed the pizza boxes on her bed and turned in Clary's direction.  
" Wait, you have a strand of hair there. Let me." Clary said while brushing the strand behind Isabelle's ear. They both stood there for awhile "Well, you should take the picture now or the food will be really cold."  
"Yeah, right."

They ate and did some small talk. Izzy going on about a fashion class of her and some douchbag , who won't stop hitting on her.  
Clary clearly felt angry but also at least a bit jealous. " Next time you see him just tell him you are taken." she suggested. "Yeah, to whom ?" the Lightwood girl laughed.  
"Well, ehm maybe just tell him you are my girl." the redhaid stammered.  
"Would you like me to be your girl ?" Isabelle questioned in her typical flirty mode while stroking Clary's cheek.  
Seeing Clary looking like an over-ripe tomato, she giggled " I am just joking. Or am I?"

"Well, this is not a comedy show here, my grade is on the line." Clary tried to distract the other girl.  
"Yeah, you are right. I am sorry. What shall I do?"  
"Let me think. You could like sit in that chair and look at me. I will need my notebook and will try to study your face first."  
"Sounds interesting. So I just look at you ?"  
"Yeah right." Clary instructed while putting her hair in a bun.  
"I like your hair like that, shows more of your beautiful face." the dark-haired girl complimented as she sat down. 

"You are one to talk. You are the gorgeous one here, Iz." Clary responded and began to make a few small sketches.  
Time just flew by as both of them stared at each other. Trying to see every detail of the others face. Clary could not help staring at Izzy's lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them. While Isabelle just lost herself in Clary's eyes. She had started to flirt a bit with the redhead but Clary did not seem to notice.  
Maybe she really should do the first move.

"Okay, I have like you could say the basis. Just let me take a closer look, if that is okay ?"  
"Yeah, no problem. Everything for art, right?" Izzy laughed , which made Clary's heart jump as she came near the other girl.  
Standing near centimeters apart now, each girl hoped the other would not hear their heartbeat.  
"Oh, my back... not really comfortable." Clary declared after like two minutes while stretching to make this situation less awkward. 

But before she could say something else, she felt Izzy pulling her even closer and a sensation like gravity has shifted. And next she recognized she sat on Isabelle's lap. "Better ?" the other girl asked. " Well, ehm yeah... you have really nice lips." the redhead mumbled, desperatly trying to say something.  
"How about you kiss them than?" Izzy flirted.  
"Ehm what ?" " I think the pizza does not suffice as payment since my dear brother took half." 

Clary tried to think straight. Izzy wanted her to kiss her. Was this a dream ? What should she do ? Well, if this was a dream , than no harm would be done. And if not she could just blame it on Izzy and say she thought it was like a joke or a friendly kiss or whatever. She felt a burning in her stomache and just an ache to follow. To place her lips on the wonderful red looking ones.  
And before she knew, her lips touched the plump lips of Izzy. Suddenly Izzy's hands were in her hair, pulling her even closer.  
"You do not know how long I have wanted this, darling." she heard the dark-haired goddess say. 

They just could not stop kissing each other. The portrait forgotten. At least one. Shy hands exploring the other bodies. Yearning for the others touch.  
"Well, now you really can say that you are my girl."


End file.
